bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kory Samui
Kory is a fun-loving and easy going Bount but can be very cold and serious at times. Appearance He is a slim 6' tall teenage(19) looking man with dark blue hair and a long sleeve white shirt. He has blue eyes and wears dark blue jeans. He also wears a belt which he carries a few kunais and shurukens just for his own protection if Okami is gone. His skin is cold to the touch and he can form ice on anything he touches if he wants to . Personality Kory is a very fun person most the time and love to be near people especially women (who he likes to pursue). He likes to interact with new people and is usually very polite or unusual until he gets to know the person the he can be very fun. Even though his appearance doesn't seem like it he is very athletic and likes to run and exercise. He hates to get angry and when other people are angry even when it's not with him, he always wants to keep a relaxed and calm environment. Kory and Okami actually share a brain both knowing the same as the other but neither of them realize it, Kory is incredibly smart but doesn't like to show it often because it makes him look like a "nerd". History Doll Korys doll is a wolf which is well big enough to ride. His name is Okami and has dark blue and black fur on it's back and Light blue and white fur on its stomach. His breath is Constantly freezing and will form ice on anything he breathes on. His fur emanates cold and is always very cold around him. Abilities 'Kory:' His skin is cold to the touch and can form ice on whatever he wants by touching, breathing on it or just with his spiritual energy. The ice he form is special and stays cold until it is 30 degrees Celsius or if you careful not to get it to warm it will never melt. He has also just perfected the ability to form unmetable unbreakable ice but can't use it in battle because of the consentration it needs to be used. Kory is also very skilled with kunais and shurukens being able to hit a bullseye from 100 M away maybe farther. 'Okami:' Okami has the ability to freely control ice as if it were water even if the ice is somebodys attack if Okami has a higher sei (by 3) he can control his opponents attack freely unless the ice is formed by the opponents reiatsu. Ability 1: Name: Shimo Tsume (Frost Claw) Type: Offensive Cost: Low Stats: Seijuu and Hakuda Range: Short Description: Okamis claw grow to 6 inches and become covered in super cold ice. He slashes the opponent causing freezing or ice burns on the opponent. Ability 2: Name: Tsurara Kegawa (Icicle Fur) Type: Offensive Cost: Low Stats: Seijuu or Hakuda Range: Medium (About 10 meter diameter) or Short Description: Okamis fur sticks straight up and ice is formed he shoots the ice off of his fur in every or a specified direction stabbing anything within range. He can also spin and hit the opponent stabbing or slashing them, hitting the opponent with hundreds of thousands of tiny sharp icicles. Ability 3: Name: Reitō Tsuisutā (Frozen Twister) Type: Offensive and Defensive Cost: Medium Stats: Seijuu and Hoho Range: Short-Medium (About 3-5 meter diameter) Description: Okami stands on his hind legs and spins rapidly, he shoots icicles randomly from the twister and everything the twister touches freezes. It is a dangerous ability for him to use because he becomes dizzy for a while. Stats Category:Bount Category:Xcution Category:Needs updating